wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Monochromatic
C H R O M I U M This metallic bae belongs to this sparkly gal. She is Essence's imaginary girlfriend and a very important character to me :3 Please do not edit/take anything from this page without my permission! Thank you <3 Beautiful art above is by Twilight! A P P E A R A N C E Compared to other hybrids out there, this dragoness is not much of an oddity. You might have to do a double take before you fully realize she's a hybrid. She's... common - but not in a way that you'll expect her to be. If you ever find yourself trying to remember a dragon that you feel like you have seen earlier, you have probably met Monochromatic, or Chromium, as she is known to everyone else. She's of both IceWing and SandWing blood, but one can barely tell at first glance. She has the general body shape of an IceWing, with a slightly more whip-thin tail, although not fully resembling a pure-blooded one. She is healthily built, with muscles that make her appear strong but not bulky. She is taller than the average dragon. Chromium's SandWing features are shown in the form of the ridge on her back, but instead of being rounded at the edges, hers appears a little sharper and somewhat spiky. She's also missing the sharp, long IceWing claws, the extra horns on her head, as well as the spikes at the tip of her tail, and instead of having a coolness radiating off her scales, every part of her body constantly emits a faint heat. Chromium has a slightly more... special color scheme, one that makes her unique yet easily overlooked at the same time. She has scales that look identical to a pure IceWing, and each of them are metallic, silvery grey in color, with a slight glint whenever the light touches them. This is a huge contrast to her underbelly, which is a stark white, with the slightest hint of pale silver. Her ridge and wing membranes share the same color - a dusty, pale grey, a different shade from her scales. She has a pair of straight and pearly white horns of average length. The bold and sharp gold color from her eyes may catch another dragon off guard, as you would never expect that eye color from a dragon mostly made up of greyscale colors. They gleam with confidence, revealing a spirit behind that cannot be broken. Her features are all smooth and through careful maintenance, they appear unblemished and almost perfect in nature. Chromium is a dragoness that isn't afraid to walk with her head up, her eyes firmly pointing towards the front. Depending on her mood, she might show different expressions - but one can be sure to see from her gait that she isn't one to be messed with. P E R S O N A L I T Y While some may deem her outward appearance to be dull, Chromium's personality is another totally different story. She appears to be an extrovert - often found chatting and laughing with a friend or two. However, the truth is she is ambiverted, and doesn't always feel like being surrounded by others. She can often participate in a conversation without having to speak every second, and sometimes she just feels like enjoying activities on her own, such as curling up by the fire with a cup of tea and a good book. It just really depends on her mood and the time, honestly. Regardless of whether she feels like being talkative or not, Chromium is undeniably friendly. She is the kind of dragon that you'll consider a pleasant addition to your dinner table, and sometimes she might be the one to send out the invitation herself. She is quite open and flexible, not a huge believer of having to keep secrets, though maybe that's because she barely has any. She will chat about anything and everything, as long as nothing hostile is directed towards her or her friends. She's sociable, and knows what or what not to say in certain situations, which is why she almost never offends another dragon by mistake. She's also generally cordial to most dragons, as long as they don't step out of line, even if she doesn't approve of them or shows some distaste. She follows rules if she could, but is far from a goody-goody two shoes. Her good sense of humor means that she's fun to talk to, and you'll rarely be bored in her presence. Another evident part of her personality is her confidence. It even shows in the way she moves. Chromium believes in herself - and has little doubts about her decisions. She doesn't like making mistakes that she'll regret later, which is why she is careful in weighing out her options in almost every situation. She can rarely be offended - as no insults can be taken personally. She would simply laugh it off, seeing haters as dragons with too much free time that are unable to achieve anything of their own. Because of this generally positive mindset, she is often satisfied and hard to put down in life, since almost no one can verbally bully her. Unlike many dragons, she doesn't feel the need to justify her every action - something she's proud of. On the flip side though, this confidence can cross a line sometimes, transcending into stubbornness. Chromium does not take it well when she does make a mistake and when someone points it out, unless if it's someone she's really close to. She would get a little snappy and spit back retorts like "Why? Can't I make a mistake? Mind your own business!" She has no trouble identifying her strengths, but has a lot of problems with admitting her weaknesses. It's also hard to get her to change her mind when she has decided on something, and it is almost pointless to argue with her when she's made up her mind. While typically open and unabashed, Chromium is easily flustered and embarrassed whenever her personal weaknesses or fears are exposed (unless to those she trusts), such as her fear of lightning and thunder. Chromium is determined - but this aspect of her personality also sometimes lead to her overworking, without knowledge that she's pushing herself too hard. In her passionate moments, she could forget that she needs to take care of herself. It's hard for her to give up and change her plans (and no, I don't mean trivial things like dinner place choices) because she almost always refuses to believe that she couldn't do it. She might get so tired and exhausted that she'll just feel like collapsing and sleeping. However confident she is, Chromium isn't stuck-up or arrogant in any way. She is assertive, but she isn't aggressive. She isn't one to be messed with, though - while not normally rude, she isn't afraid to fire snide comments or rather cutting remarks at those who are hostile without reason, or when someone she loves is threatened. She's courageous, and this often strikes fear in those who carelessly offend her loved ones. Despite her sort of fierce demeanor, Chromium is very kind and helpful, and actually just wants everyone to get along without fighting or drama. She's never one to attack or go on the offense unless when threatened. If it isn't clear enough, Chromium is fiercely protective of those who forge deep bonds with her. It may not seem like it, but she often feels like there are very little dragons who can truly relate to her on a spiritual level. She doesn't mind, having friends to just have fun, laugh or joke around, but sometimes, she might just want to have a deep, heart-to-heart conversation with someone. And if she finds someone like that, she'd literally die for them. While she has a little part of her personality that subconsciously tells her to keep a certain image while in public, this "facade" falls off immediately when she sees someone in danger or distress, especially those she cares about. It may not seem like it, but Chromium is affectionate, and surprisingly gentle, being someone who will hug another dragon to comfort them with no hesitation. If she's comfortable enough around another dragon, she'll even reveal a few of her hidden passions that she is somewhat embarrassed of, such as her love of stuffed animals and tea parties... Well, to put it shortly, Chromium is a supportive dragoness, and someone who will try her best to boost herself and those around her up as she goes on in life. She's fun, loving, sociable and easy to get along with most of the time, maybe with a few flaws - but she's willing to fix them as they come, and she's okay with that. H I S T O R Y Chromium was born shortly after one of her parents' untimely death. Mirage saw everything up until when Reflection had an egg, and unfortunately passed away from a hereditary disease. Life was a little tough for the IceWing who was now a single mother, but on the bright side, the dragonet in her egg hatched perfectly fine and healthy. She was surprised to see none of her own blue shades or even her late husband's sandy pale gold scales appear in her dragonet's scales. Instead, she was greyscale, and to Mirage, she was beautiful in her own way. She named her Monochromatic, her scales reminding her of the same color varying in shades and tones. While she was given this name at birth, she quickly grew to prefer a shorter nickname - Chromium. She doesn't exactly remember where and when she had picked it up - probably in a science book or something, but she loved the name. It was metal - something that matched her scales' color. And it sounded cool. And much easier to pronounce. So, Chromium grew up with basically everyone knowing her with her new name, and she sometimes even forgets that she wasn't born with this one. Chromium attended a local school in her small town, until one day her mother discovered a place - somewhere that she thought would be much better as their home. The Guild Of Secret Whispers. Somewhere around Jade Mountain. Reflection managed to get them both registered as official members. Chromium wasn't the laziest dragonet, so she often helped out her mother whenever she wasn't too busy herself, and quite enjoyed her new life there. Her life slowly took a turn when her mother met another SandWing named Tumbleweed. Reflection never expected herself to fall in love a second time, but she did. She got close to him, even letting Chromium know of his existence, and eventually, they got married. The hybrid was initially skeptical, but to her surprise, Tumbleweed was a kind dragon, and treated her like a great father. So she didn't mind. Well - her parents were a little overprotective and she sometimes felt a little too restricted by them, but it wasn't such a big deal. Chromium had a half-sister at the age of five. She was almost the complete opposite of her in every way - a rather snarky and sassy dragoness with a somewhat dark sense of humor (ironic given her bright scales). She was often annoyed by her need for attention when she was younger, and even further agitated by her tendencies to argue and create problems for no reason. But it was mostly fine, still - Chromium just didn't pay much attention to her. She had quite a few friends from her new school, but those that stood out during those times were Sake, a Sand/Night hybrid, Windfall, a SkyWing, Twix, a Sky/Ice, and Rhythm, a RainWing. Sake, Windfall and Twix were all members of the guild, and she quickly befriended them, spending quite a lot of time around them as well. She met Rhythm by chance, when she came by the guild to visit, but also formed a friendship, although they were not as close despite also chatting quite frequently after that. When Chromium was about six years old, her family paid a visit to Hikari, a town in the southern parts of the Sand Kingdom, somewhere quite close to the Guild Of Secret Whispers as well. The main reason for her visit was actually Rhythm's invitation, asking her to join her in a event - mainly fun and games, nothing else. She agreed, and thus she arrived at the little town. But at that event itself, she never knew she would befriend another dragoness - one that was very different from all of her previous friends. The little hybrid she was introduced to by Rhythm was younger than her (though older than Rhythm herself), and much, much more quiet than any other dragon present in the event. She didn't know what it was about her that caught Chromium's attention - maybe it was because she was fascinated, as she was simply used to having extroverted friends, or that she had rather pretty pastel-colored scales... Regardless, she started a conversation with her, and was responded positively. She was surprised at the fact that she and Essence, the hybrid's name, got along well. In fact, they got along better than when she had first met Sake and the others back at her home. Chromium was curious and somewhat enthralled by the young little dragoness. She was quite shy and she definitely didn't talk as much, but strangely enough, she didn't mind. She enjoyed time spent with her, and quickly became friends. During the event itself, they were frequently seen together - sometimes with Rhythm following them, sometimes with only the two of them. She grew somewhat attached to Essence, feeling happy and contented around her even though they wouldn't talk as much as when she was with her other friends. The other hybrid was a little secretive, and didn't reveal too much about herself, though she did admit she just moved to Hikari. After that, Chromium had to return to the guild, of course, but she promised to keep in touch with Essence. She didn't know why, but she wished she could stay longer just so that she could see her more frequently. Regardless, the two continued to communicate through letters, and through multiple electronic devices (after Chromium convinced her parents to get her a few). They often chatted about various topics in their lives, and found that they had quite a few mutual feelings about certain things. Essence seemed to be much more open in her writing than in real life - something she found fascinating as well. Though they basically lived separate lives, Chromium felt herself growing more and more connected, even attached, to the other hybrid. She once found herself thinking about her whenever she saw the sky turn into a similar shade of her scales. Some time later, Chromium received an invite from none other than Essence - an invite to attend a local dance party at Hikari. Being the natural extrovert, she agreed, not thinking too much of her friends' invitation. Some part of her mind danced with joy at the fact that Essence was actively seeking her companionship, but she was oblivious to these feelings. It was nothing like she ever felt, not with Rhythm or her friends within the guild. A B I L I T I E S text W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S R E F L E C T I O N mother. used to be annoyed by how much she cared about her and often felt like she was pushy, but after meeting essence she appreciated her much more than before. has a strong sense of respect. positive M I R A G E real father, never really knew. no opinion. neutral T U M B L E W E E D stepfather, not a terrible parent honestly, also a little annoyed by his tendency to care a little too much, but as with her mother she grew to appreciate them more. positive S U N R A Y half-sister, but not very close. she isnt a very friendly dragon and doesn't communicate well, kind of clashes with chromium's non-dramatic nature. tied by family bonds, does watch out for her though. mixed feelings leaning neutral P H I L O S O P H Y a nightwing who took her in when she was just a beginner editor, had always loved her books and appreciated her wisdom, she's the one dragon chromium would listen to and look up to. she often takes her advice seriously, and philosophy encouraged her to move on to being essence's own editor after helping her with her relationship. she still visits her often. very positive R H Y T H M used to be friends. no longer really. hates the way she forgotten about essence, and after seeing her true colors she really doesnt want to talk to her anymore. negative E S S E N C E girlfriend. loves her a lot, probably had been attracted to her since day one but never realized it. thinks she's simply adorable and feels the need to protect her, doesn't know that she suffered depression the time she was gone, but she tries to make her feel better in any way she can. very positive T R I V I A * Chromium is the 24th element in the Periodic Table * She almost nearly never uses her real name * She secretly enjoys drinking tea and cuddling (be it with stuffed animals or another dragon) despite her outwardly tough appearance * Chromium is particularly attracted to dragons she deems cute * She enjoys flying as a leisurely activity * Unlike most SandWings, she has a pretty large appetite * She displays more SandWing tribal traits than IceWing, such as radiating heat off her scales and generally hating cold temperatures while preferring warm ones * Her forked tongue is oddly a pale blue * Lightning and thunder are basically the only things that can sometimes reduce her to a crying mess * She actually has a decent singing voice * She now co-owns 2 cats with Essence, the two being Sparkle and Snow * She doesn't have many secrets of her own, but surprisingly is good at keeping secrets about others * She hates anything too bitter tasting * She prefers tea over coffee * Likes listening to music while doing things by herself * She can't imagine not being able to fly * Doesn't admit it but will cry if she watches sad movies G A L L E R Y ChromiumbyTwilight.png|Fullbody by Twilight! She looks amazing, tysm <3 Chromiumfr.png|The goddess made me FR refs again >:3 Chromiumaes.png|Chromium's aesthetic Chromium.png|By Verglas in his always adorable style <3 Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress